dokifandomcom-20200223-history
List of Destination Points
This list lists all of the destination points in the show, travelled in the plane. In the show, the team travels mostly to many countries of the world, mainly these in the continents of North America, South America, Asia, Africa, Australia and Europe, while in some instances, they travel to places around the town of Weewannanoh, their home country. Pilot Episodes (2009) * The Nile River, Egypt * The South Pole, Antartica Main Series (2013-present) All episodes * Clubhouse * Lake Weewannanoh * We Wanna Beach * Town Season 1 (2013-14) * Komodo Island * Beijing, China * The International Space Station * Amazon Rainforest * Mount Everest, Nepal * Iceland * Madagascar * Fundy Bay, New Brunswick, Canada * New Mexico, The United States of America * The Mediterranean Sea * Spain * Switzerland * Paris, France * Benoît's Bike Shop (still in Paris, France) * Petra, Jordan * New York City, New York, The United States of America * Moscow, Russia * Lascaux, France * Patzcuaro, Mexico * Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe * Hollywood, California, The United States of America * The Cinema Studio (still located in Hollywood, California, The United States of America) * Loch Ness, Scotland * Yukon Territory, Canada * Sahara Desert, Africa * London, England, United Kingdom * The Easter Island, South Pacific * Namibia, Africa * The Panama Canal * Berlin, Germany * The Hawaiian Islands, Hawaii * Puerto Rico * Redwood National Park, California, The United States of America * The Great Barrier Reef, Australia * Colorado, The United States of America * Jackie's Ranch (still located in Colorado, The United States of America) * Chimborazo, Ecuador * Nunavut, Canada * Olympia, Greece * Christmas Island, Australia * Hamamatsu, Japan * Tokyo, Japan * Maracaibo, Venezuela * North Atlantic, Greenland * Detroit Metro Airport * Luxor, Egypt * Buenos Aires, Argentina * The Metro (still in Buenos Aires, Argentina) * Pisac, Peru * Gas Station (still in Pisac, Peru) * Peruvian Fair (still in Pisac, Peru) * Cornwall, England, United Kingdom * Mumbai, India * The Bollywood Movie Studio (still located in Mumbai, India) * Lake Titicaca, Bolivia * The Caribbean Islands * North Dakota, The United States of America Season 2 (2015-16) * The Great Wall of China * Henry's Toy Factory, Germany * Waitomo, New Zealand * A fair at Cape Canaveral, Florida * The Moon * New Guinea * Lena's Laboratory, Germany * Chihuahua, Mexico * Las Vegas, Nevada * Tewkesbury, England * Yap, Micronesia * Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, The United States of America * Limburg, Belgium * Florence, Italy * Tombstone, Arizona, The United States of America * Istanbul, Turkey * Ogasawara Islands, Japan * California, The United States of America * Tuscany, Italy * Blarney, Ireland * Cumbria, England, United Kingdom * Coast of Australia * A historical village in America * Okefenokee Swamp, Georgia, The United States of America * Dr. Coco's Toy Design Lab * Sugar Bush, Canada * Pantanal, Brazil * Costa Rica * The Silly Sports Park, Japan * The Utah Desert, Utah, The United States of America (mistakenly, Mars) * Chicago, The United States of America * We Ask Forest * The Lair for Junior Spies * Michigan, The United States of America * Denmark * Royal Palace (still on Denmark) * Canadian Arctic * Innsbruck, Austria * The Art Museum * Maggie's Smart House * Holland, The Netherlands * Lac Rose, Senegal * Shanghai, China * Nairobi, Kenya * Buñol, Spain * The big-top circus * Douai, France * The Firehouse Season 3 (2017-19) * India * Virunga Mountains, Rwanda * Opera Theatre * The Recycling Plant * Plastic Factory * The Seychelles * Goa, India * Sherwood, Nottingham, England, United Kingdom * Eindhoven, Holland, The Netherlands * England * Pizza Pizza * Tennessee, The United States of America * We Want a Waffle Restaurant * Deserted Island * Pisa, Italy * The Fun Fair * Stromboli, Italy * Town Plaza * Florida Everglades * Bay of Monterey, California, The United States of America * City Nursery * British Columbia * Coolangatta, Australia * The Evergreen Forest, California, The United States of America * Forest Park * The Police Academy * Chichen Itza, Yucatán State of Mexico * Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah, The United States of America * New Zealand, Australia * São Paulo, Brazil * Papau New Guinea * Dino Camp, located inside the Natural History Museum * Norefjell, Norway * Cambodia Specials (2015-present) * Swamp Weewannanoh * Junkyard * Venice, Italy * Marcelo's Café (still in Venice, Italy) * Rio de Janiero, Brazil * Musical Instruments Store (still in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) * Rio de Janeiro Concert Stage * A pirate island in the Caribbean * Mount Kilimanjaro, Tanzania * The Library * Hat Repair Store * Fashion Show Arena Rarely seen or mentioned * Tool Store * Hospital * Mall * Weewannanoh Gas Station Category:Lists Category:Destination Points Category:Places